Nigel (Muppet Show)
.]] '']] "]] '']] '''Nigel' debuted in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence pilot as the show's host. For The Muppet Show proper, Nigel had a less high profile assignment, conducting the Muppet Orchestra for the entire run of the series; this is due to the opinion that Nigel lacked charisma, and was "too wimpy" to be the host of the series. He also appeared onstage from time to time, such as in the Sax and Violence and Library sketches. He was seen rarely afterwards, only making a few appearances in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years and A Muppet Family Christmas. Nigel returned for 2011's The Muppets, seen again in the orchestra pit. Nigel has eyelids, which is unusual for a Muppet whose eyes are on the top of his head; a view from behind (as seen for instance in the Muppet Show end credits) reveals that they are perched on top of his eyes and are not connected to the rest of his body. In the pilot and in most of his Muppet Show appearances, Nigel was played by Jim Henson, with John Lovelady performing the character a few times. After the first season, he was relegated to non-speaking roles. Though he was briefly heard laughing during the closing credits of The Muppet Movie, where he was performed by Dave Goelz. A prototype PVC of Nigel was made by Comics Spain. Filmography * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence * The Muppet Show ** Theme Song (Seasons 1 - 5) ** Episode 102: Connie Stevens ("Sax and Violence") ** Episode 103: Joel Grey ("Razzle Dazzle ") ** Episode 108: Paul Williams ("At the Dance") ** Episode 114: Sandy Duncan ("Try to Remember") ** Episode 118: Phyllis Diller ("The Entertainer") ** Episode 121: Twiggy ("In My Life") ** Episode 123: Kaye Ballard (Backstage, "One Note Samba") ** Episode 124: Mummenschanz ("The Blue Danube") ** Episode 208: Steve Martin ** Episode 210: George Burns ("It All Depends on You" / "You Made Me Love You" Medley) ** Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev ("Top Hat, White Tie and Tails") ** Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan ("Big Noise from Winnetka") ** Episode 220: Petula Clark ("Tomorrow") ** Episode 303: Roy Clark ("Yesterday When I Was Young ") ** Episode 304: Gilda Radner ("Tap Your Troubles Away ") ** Episode 305: Pearl Bailey ("My Soul Is a Witness") ** Episode 312: James Coco ("Short People") ** Episode 316: Danny Kaye (Backstage) ** Episode 317: Spike Milligan ("Dog Walk") ** Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell ("It's Lonely at the Top") ** Episode 411: Lola Falana ("United We Stand") ** Episode 415: Anne Murray ("Everything Old Is New Again") ** Episode 417: Star Wars ("Six String Orchestra") ** Episode 418: Christopher Reeve ("Sam's Song") ** Episode 424: Diana Ross ("Reach Out and Touch") ** Episode 504: Shirley Bassey ("After You've Gone") ** Episode 514: Mac Davis ("I Believe in Music") ** Episode 524: Roger Moore ("How High the Moon ") * ''American Express'' commercial * The Muppet Movie * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * A Muppet Family Christmas * The Jim Henson Hour ** Episode 112: Food * "The Muppet Show Theme Music Video" * The Muppets * Muppets Most Wanted * Warburtons commercial * ''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' * The Muppets Take the O2 Book appearances *''Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes'' *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' issue #1 - "Kermit's Story" *''Muppet Robin Hood'' issue #2 *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: Family Reunion'' issue #4 * Muppet Sherlock Holmes *''Green and Bear It '' *''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters